Partners- the Final Grade!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Watching 2 eggs over the summer can't be hard, right? What if you had a partner? Birthday one-shot for QuartzClaw!


**Author's Note: This one-shot is slightly based off of chapter 21 in "When We Were Young," by a friend of mine. That friend happens to be ****QuartzClaw****. This is a one-shot for her birthday. Everyone is about 12 or 13 &amp; in seventh grade. Yup, I'm doing middle school &amp; the uniform references are based off of some of my school experiences; well, this particular set, anyway. Happy birthday, Quartz! I'll shut it now. I don't own Pokémon. Now that I think about it, this episode's title is a slight pun on "Pace- The Final Frontier!"**

* * *

**Partners: the Final Grade!**

(A middle school classroom. Normal P.O.V.)

"In conclusion, this project will determine how you land in grade 8," a teacher with blond hair says.

In his class are a good bit of students. Notably, there is a boy with messy raven hair wearing a red polo shirt &amp; khaki pants. Not too far from him is a girl with red hair, wearing a navy blouse with a black skirt. In front of her is a girl with long brown hair &amp; blue eyes; she is also wearing a navy blouse with a black skirt. To the girl's left is a boy dressed like the first, he has dark brown hair &amp; brown eyes. In the middle is a girl with honey blonde hair, also in a uniform. Nearby is a brunette, again in a uniform; she has blue eyes. Behind her is a boy with green hair &amp; green eyes. Last among them is a boy with black hair &amp; gray eyes.

The first boy raises his hand.

"Ash, lunch isn't until later," the teacher says, enlisting a groan from Ash &amp; the brunette with blue eyes.

"Any other questions?" the teacher asks.

The last boy raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"Is Professor Sycamore coming from Kalos?" the boy asks.

"Well, no. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but one of his assistants is coming," the teacher says.

There's a knock at the door &amp; a young man comes in. He is wearing jeans, a black polo &amp; a lab coat.

"I'll be distributing eggs in the auditorium, along with some other assistants," he says.

"Thank you, Alain," the teacher says. Alain leaves.

"Mr. Denzi, why are we getting two eggs? Some of us have the traditional starters," the brunette says.

"Excellent question, May. Take some time &amp; think of who you started your journey with," Mr. Denzi says.

"My Pikachu was just a Pichu when we met," Ash says.

"I started with a Budew that lived in my garden &amp; Budew is now a Roselia," the green haired boy says.

"I really wanted an Oshawott, but I missed out. I'm really happy with my Pignite, who evolved from my Tepig," says the boy with chocolate hair.

"I was hoping for a Chespin, but someone beat me to it. I got a Froakie, though," says the boy with gray eyes.

"I got a Staryu as my starter. Well, my sister had to catch it for me. Plus, I've also got a Starmie," the girl with red hair says.

"My dad is good friends with Professor Birch. That's how I got my Torchic," May says.

"I wanted a Tepig, but someone beat me to it. I'm not complaining because I've got a Snivy," the girl with long brown hair says.

"I was really unsure, but I settled on Fennekin," the honey blonde says.

"See? So you might get to hatch the starter you wanted. Now, let me announce the partners," Mr. Denzi says, grabbing a sheet of paper.

"We have Ash Ketchum &amp; Misty Waterflower. May Maple &amp; Drew Hayden. Hilda White &amp; Hilbert Black. Serena Yang &amp; Calem Xavier," he reads. Once finished, he has them line up to go to the auditorium.

When his group of seventh-graders is out of range, he sighs, looking at the Poké Ball he is holding.

"Hey, Volkner," a voice shouts.

Volkner turns &amp; says, "Hey, Flint," to the voice. Flint has red hair &amp; a smile on his face.

"Maybe after school we can battle. How's about a battle between Eevee evolutions?" Flint says.

"My Jolteon against your Flareon?" Volkner asks.

"You in?" Flint says.

"Big time. We should get going to the auditorium," Volkner says.

"Alright. Race ya," Flint says, sprinting ahead.

'It's too bad I know the shortcut. Oh well,' Volkner thinks to himself. He puts his hands in his pockets.

* * *

(Around that same time in another grade seven classroom. Normal P.O.V.)

There are kids in uniform, pretty much the same as the first class.

"Finally, this project is a part of your final grade," a woman with dark green hair says.

"Ms. Natsume, are we going to get shiny Pokémon?" a boy with red hair says.

"I don't think so. Before we head to the auditorium, think of which Pokémon you started your journey with," Ms. Natsume says, her blue eyes looking into those of her students.

"My first Pokémon was a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak," says a girl with shoulder-length brown hair.

"I remember getting my Piplup from Professor Rowan," says a girl with blue hair.

"I remember getting my Serperior as a Snivy," says a girl with long hair styled into pigtails.

"I got a Bulbasaur, too! Except, I got mine from Professor Sycamore," a girl with brown hair &amp; green eyes says.

"I started with a Squirtle from my grandpa. He's the one &amp; only Professor Oak, you know," a boy with spiky, auburn hair says.

"Yes, Gary, we know. We've known that since we were young. I started with a Turtwig," a boy with purple hair says.

"I started with a Tepig, which is an Emboar now," a boy with brown hair says.

"I got a Charmander, but not from Professor Oak," the boy with orange hair says.

"Now, let's announce the partners," Ms. Natsume says, paper at the ready.

"Can't we pick our own partners?" the boy with brown hair says.

Ignoring that comment, she says, "Gary Oak &amp; Leaf Green. Dawn Berlitz &amp; Paul Shinji. Nate Rogers &amp; Rosa Parker. Trevor Marshall &amp; Shauna Grayson," reading out loud.

As her students are a safe distance away, a younger female says, "Hi, Sabrina."

Sabrina turns &amp; smiles.

"Janine. How is it teaching sixth &amp; seventh graders?" Sabrina asks.

"Don't you already know the answer?" Janine says.

"I have Trevor Marshall &amp; Gary Oak in the same class," Sabrina says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Whoever has them when they're eighth-graders is going to need a lot of patience," Janine says as they start walking to the auditorium.

"Aspirin would come in handy," Sabrina adds.

* * *

(The auditorium, Dawn's P.O.V.)

"Whoa, there are a lot of seventh-graders," I say.

"Looks like it's a requirement," Nate says. We had to sit with our classmates.

"I still can't believe I'm partners with _you _of all people," Leaf says.

"We'll get the best grade in the school!" Gary cheers.

"Not if Shauna &amp; I beat you to it!" Trevor says, standing up. The 2 glare at each other.

"I think Trevor really wants to beat Gary," Leaf says in a whisper.

"I've known Trevor ever since we were little," Shauna whispers back.

"I guess they're rivals," Paul says. Rivals?

"How do you figure?" Rosa asks.

"They both know someone famous in the research field, yes?" Paul asks.

Leaf &amp; Shauna nod.

"Both have a Kanto starter?"

Again they nod.

"Usually get high grades, do well in battle?"

They nod once more.

"There's your answer, then," Nate says, as if it were obvious.

"Hey, Nate, where did you get your starter from?" I ask.

"Rosa, Hugh &amp; I got our starters from one of our friends, Bianca. Ordinarily, Unova trainers would go to Nuvema Town to get their Pokémon. Except we're from Aspertia City, a good distance from Nuvema Town," Nate says.

"Bianca is an assistant to Professor Juniper &amp; one of our friends, Cheren is really smart," Rosa says.

"Do we get to meet them?" Gary asks, apparently having cooled down.

"Probably not. Bianca &amp; Cheren are older than us; Cheren actually skipped a grade. However, I see our other friends Hilbert &amp; Hilda," Nate says.

"The six of us are pretty close. Aside Bianca &amp; Cheren, I'm the oldest. Then Nate, then Hilbert &amp; then Hilda," Rosa says.

"Alright kiddies, settle down!" a man who looks like he was in the army says. He's got an orange &amp; yellow Pokémon at his side.

"What's that?" I ask in a whisper.

"That's a Raichu. Raichu is Pichu's final form &amp; evolves from Pikachu with a Thunder Stone. Apparently, Raichu's Thunderbolt is enough to deal some damage to a Dragonite," Trevor says.

"Now, we have Professor Oak, Professor Rowan, Bianca, Cheren, Alain &amp; Astrid," he says.

"Thank you, Lt. Surge. Good day students, I'm Professor Oak. Each of you has been partnered with a classmate to take care of 2 eggs. You &amp; your partner will care for your eggs over the summer, recording hatch dates, statistics, &amp; battles, to name a few," Professor Oak says. Some of the students cheer.

"However, you are also responsible in evolving your eggs, if applicable. As you know, some Pokémon don't evolve," Professor Rowan says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Delibird, Lapras, Plusle, Minun," Gary says. Plusle &amp; Minun? I freeze.

"Dawn?" Gary says.

* * *

(Leaf's P.O.V.)

"Nice work, Gary," Trevor sarcastically says.

"What'd I say?" Gary asks. Nate &amp; Paul are trying to get Dawn to respond.

"Now, most of you will recall an assignment you had as third-graders. Depending on your final grade, how many Pokémon you have &amp; a few other contributing factors, you might be able to keep your Pokémon," Bianca says. I figure it's Bianca because she seems more like the talker.

"If you're lucky, you could obtain a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. Should this be the case, please come to Lumiose City, Kalos. So when we call you by teacher, please come &amp; get your eggs," Astrid says.

* * *

(Outside, Nate's P.O.V.)

"It's really good to see you again, Bianca, Cheren. You too, Hilda &amp; Hilbert," Rosa says. I notice a kid about my age with a Pikachu on his shoulder; he's holding an egg, too. I feel one of my Poké Balls shaking &amp; it opens.

"Lucario, what are you doing?" I ask. Lucario points to the boy.

"What? I don't know. I guess I can introduce myself," I say.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Hey, I'm Ash. This is my Pikachu," Ash says.

"Pleased to meet you, Ash. I'm Nate &amp; this is my Lucario. You see, Lucario can read aura &amp; apparently, you have a strong one," I say.

"Cool," Ash says.

"So, would you be interested in battling Lucario &amp; I?" I ask.

"Sure, let's go over there," Ash says, sprinting ahead.

"Hey Nate, what are you doing?" Dawn asks.

"Ash &amp; I are gonna have a battle," I say.

"I'll ref," Cheren says. We catch up to Ash, but stop once we see who's battling.

* * *

(Misty's P.O.V.)

"Hey, it's Mr. Denzi," I say.

"Isn't that Flint?" Gary says.

The 2 turn to us.

"Hey, everyone. Did you guys wanna see us battle?" Flint asks. In between them is a guy who looks like a wrestler.

"If that's okay with you," Ash says.

"I'm fine with it. How about you, Volkner?" Flint says.

"Let's make this interesting. We should use our starters instead," Mr. Denzi says.

"Mr. Wake, come quick," a sixth-grader says.

"What's the matter?"

"Some eighth-graders are fighting some other sixth-graders," the boy says.

"Alright, Roland. I'm sorry guys," he says.

"I'll ref," Trevor says.

"Good. You chose Charmander, didn't you?" Flint asks.

"Yes sir," Trevor says.

"Raichu, go," Mr. Denzi says.

"Rai-chuu," it says.

"Good to see you too, Raichu. Infernape, let's go," Flint says.

"Fer-nape. Infernape!" it says.

"Infernape looks well," Mr. Denzi says.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Mr. Denzi &amp; Coach Flint. The match is over when either side loses his Pokémon, no substitutions, no time limit. Clear?" Trevor says.

"As crystal," Flint says.

"You bet," Mr. Denzi says.

"Begin!" Trevor says.

"I'll start. Infernape, let's use Mach Punch," Flint says.

"Mach Punch, hm? Okay Raichu, use Iron Tail on the ground," Mr. Denzi says.

Infernape gets close with a Mach Punch, which Raichu dodges.

"Infernape, Flare Blitz, go!" Flint says.

"Volt Tackle," Mr. Denzi says.

Both begin charging up their powerful attacks &amp; they collide midair with some flames flying. I can't stand there; I begin searching for Starmie's ball.

"Panpour, Water Gun," a voice says. The flames disperse &amp; the winner is evident.

"Infernape is unable to battle, Raichu is the winner &amp; the battle goes to Volkner," Trevor says.

"Wow, it's Cress," I say, earning some shock from my peers.

"Right. You're Misty, aren't you?" he says.

"Yes, I am," I say.

"Your sister is in my grade. I saw the smoke, knew some sort of fire was involved &amp; sent out Panpour," Cress coolly says.

"Cress, that was awesome!" Ash says.

"So Cress, riddle me this," Flint says.

"I'm listening," Cress says.

"Is the rumor surrounding you true? You're planning to be in the Elite 4 when you graduate, aren't you?" Hilbert says.

"Although I got the offer, I'll probably turn it down. You can only leave Chili &amp; Cilan alone for so long. Perhaps I'll see you over the summer," Cress says, leaving.

Ash &amp; Nate had their battle next, with Nate emerging victorious.

* * *

(A grade 8 classroom, normal P.O.V.)

"What did your eggs hatch into?" a boy with raven hair says. His voice is a little deeper.

"Mudkip &amp; Eevee," comes the reply from a green-haired boy.

"Ours hatched into Squirtle &amp; Psyduck. Except I already have a Squirtle &amp; Misty already has a Psyduck," the first boy says.

"You caught that Psyduck that followed you, Misty?" a boy with purple hair says to a redhead.

"Yeah, I did &amp; it evolved into a Golduck. How about you, Paul?" the redhead now known as Misty says to the purple-haired boy known as Paul.

"We got a Chimchar &amp; a," a blue haired girl begins.

"Mi? Minun!" a little Minun says, jumping on the shoulder of the blue-haired girl.

"Still afraid of Plusle &amp; Minun, aren't you, Dawn?" a boy with spiky auburn hair says, identifying the blue-haired girl.

"Don't be so insensitive, Gary. I'm not too crazy about Tentacool &amp; Misty doesn't like Bug-types," a brunette says.

"Well, looks like the airhead is using big words," the green-haired boy says.

"You still call her that Drew?" a boy with chocolate brown hair says.

"That or another month Hilbert. We got an Oshawott &amp; a Patrat. Leaf, Shauna, Nate, Calem, what about you?" a girl says.

"Well, Hilda, Leafy &amp; I got a Charmander &amp; an Eevee," Gary says, addressing Hilda.

"Trevs &amp; I got a Chespin &amp; a Fletchling," Shauna says, earning a face-palm from Trevor.

"Rosa &amp; I got a Tepig &amp; a Pidove," a boy finally says.

"That's kind of cool, Nate. Calem &amp; I got a Froakie &amp; a Pancham," a girl with honey blonde hair says.

"That's good to hear, Serena," the brunette says.

"Thanks May," Serena says. The door opens. A man with white hair &amp; a beard enters.

"Hello, students. I'm,"  
"You're Drayden, aren't you?" a boy with dirty blond hair says.

"That's Mr. Shaga to you," a girl with purple hair says.

"Anyway, it's time for roll call. Zinnia Tarano?" he says.

"Here," a girl with black hair replies. It looks like she has a special anklet on.

"Tierno Adams?"

"Here," a guy says. Sticking out of his bag is a T-shirt with a Vanillite on it.

"Iris Thompson?" he asks.

"Right here, sir. It's good seeing you again," the girl with purple hair says.

"The feeling is mutual. Cameron Gardner?"

"Here!" a boy with brown-gray hair &amp; teal eyes says.

"Georgia Christensen?"

"Here!" a girl with dark pink hair says.

"Trip Pollock?"

"Here," the dirty blond haired boy says.

* * *

(Nate's P.O.V.)

'I can't believe it,' I think to myself.

"Serena Yang? Shauna Grayson?" he says.

"Here," both girls say.

"Calem Xavier? Ashton Ketchum? Leaf Green? Misty Waterflower?" he says. They're all here.

"Um, I prefer 'Ash'," Ash says.

"Right. Ash it is. Hilda White? May Maple? Trevor Marshall?"

"Here, sir," Trevor says.

"Up front," May says.

"In the back, but I'm here," Hilda says.

"Garrett Oak? Rosa Parker? Hilbert Black?"

"Right here," Hilbert says.

"Here!" Rosa trills.

"I go by 'Gary', sir," Gary says.

"Fine," he says.

"Dawn Berlitz? Andrew Hayden?" he says.

"I go by 'Drew', sir," Drew says, flicking his hair.

"Paul Shinji? Nate Rogers?" Wait, what?

"Front &amp; center," Paul says.

"Here," I say.

'Odd. I'm used to hearing _Nathaniel _as opposed to Nate,' I think to myself. We don't keep the eggs, but I think we'll keep the memories.

**Author's Note: Done! Ordinarily, I would've made a big battle scene between Nate's Lucario &amp; Ash's Pikachu, but it was getting long. I thought it'd be interesting if Trevor &amp; Gary had some sort of rivalry. As always, review &amp; vote. One more thing: I know that in Adventures, Sabrina was closer to Lt. Surge, but I feel like Sabrina &amp; Janine would get along; turned out interesting.**


End file.
